Hairpins and Moonlight
by AlderaanianLullaby
Summary: Under a moonlit sky on Coruscant, Leia Organa undergoes a life changing experience. Inspired by the new Claudia Gray book out Princess Leia of Alderaan.


This story is inspired by Claudia Gray's new book Princess Leia of Alderaan. The first paragraph of this story is Claudia Gray's words, and then the rest are mine.

2V knew her work. Leia's hair didn't begin to tumble free until the very last braids were loosed. When at last it fell heavy and dark around her shoulders, Kier buried his hands in it, and she didn't have to think or worry anymore, just close her eyes, kiss him, and let go.

Kier's lips moved over hers, more passionately and urgently than any of their previous kissing sessions had been. This was something _new,_ something different, she liked it and it excited and made her nervous all at once. The giddiness she had felt earlier in the night was quickly transforming to heart-stopping exhilaration and she didn't want it to stop.

Leia felt her back against the grass and for a second wasn't even sure how she had gotten from _there_ to _here_ , but she wasn't complaining. Kier hovered above her, his eyes dark and murky in the moonlight. She ran her hands through his hair as her legs shifted to straddle his instinctively. In the many hours alone they'd spent in her apartment, they'd perfected the art of long, intense kissing sessions, some on the couch, some in the bed, but never had it felt so _primal_ as this. She could feel his excitement through the thin fabric of her dress and it aroused and scared her all at once.

Kier moved his lips to nuzzle her ears, her neck and she gasped in pleasure. _He's always been good at his mouth_ , she mused as she ran her hands up his back. For long moments they lay like that, locked in an embrace, with him one minute devouring her mouth with his, the next trailing kisses down her neck and clavicle.

They weren't doing anything they hadn't already done before many times, but Leia wasn't naïve or a young teen, she had known that when she had invited him to leave the dance that they might take that final, elusive step in their relationship. Kier had known to, judging from the sparkle in his eyes when she made that suggestion, but she knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to try to do anything without her giving explicit permission first.

Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and moved it to the back of her dress, placing it over the lace up that held her dress up. His fingers moved deftly in undoing the strings and Leia was soon pulling her dress up and over her head. It wasn't anything Kier hadn't seen before – just a slip underneath – but she still trembled in shyness as he moved over her, drinking her in. She fumbled for his shirt openings and he helped her remove his shirt and jacket before lying back over her. Her fingers tingled as they ran over his bare skin.

"Hey," Kier said, his eyes dark and unreadable. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Sometimes having the perfect boyfriend got annoying when he didn't know when to just be quiet and ravish her. "Yes." she said, trying to sound as confident as she could to reassure him.

"I know we talked about waiting until the Glarus Lagoons – "

She smiled at him. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness," he smirked, gathering her up in his arms once again and she couldn't imagine a more better set of circumstances for her first time, with someone as extraordinary and wonderful as the man she was with now.

Kier slipped one strap off her shoulders, kissed her bare shoulder, then slid the slip off easily by the straps, along with her underwear, drawing a sharp breath at the sight of her laid bare to him. Leia closed her eyes, her heart pounding, trying to quell her nerves.

"You're beautiful Princess." Kier whispered. She smiled up at him – she didn't know why she was so nervous – in Alderaanian culture showing one's hair down was considered more intimate than seeing one naked, but she'd never been naked with _anyone_ before and she felt vulnerable and exposed. The cool air whipped at her exposed skin, hardening her nipples.

Kier kissed her lovingly again, and Leia found herself reaching for his pants. Hey, it wasn't fair that _she_ had to be the only one exposed here. He stood up briefly to remove them, and her eyes widened at the sight of him fully exposed to her. She'd fantasized about it plenty of times before, but this actual sight was something to behold. He was shy too, she could tell.

He covered her with his body again, and her entire body felt as if it were aflame, every nerve on fire. This was so much better than anything she had ever imagined in her fantasies. His mouth was suddenly everywhere – moving down her neck, past her clavicle to her cleavage. His hands encompassed her breasts, and she moaned when she took a peaked nipple in his mouth and sucked. He lingered at her breasts for a long while, sucking one and then the other, while she moaned his name and pulled at his hair. She could feel the wetness building up within her at his ministrations and she pressed her legs together.

"You have beautiful breasts, Leia," he whispered against her, his mouth muffled by her skin.

Leia wasn't vain, but she knew enough to know that the fullness and shape of her breasts were the type considered galactically attractive, but she still thrilled at hearing him compliment them.

His hands wandered down to explore between her legs, and she could tell from his expression he was pleasantly surprised at how wet she already was. He placed two fingers in at her entrance – but she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry – I don't exactly know – "

His shyness was adorable sometimes, Leia decided. _She_ knew, she'd spent enough time alone in her bedroom on Alderaan mastering the art of being able to self pleasure herself, but she had known that Kier had never been with anyone before her and wouldn't be expected to know. She reached down and placed her hand over his and directed his fingers to the spot that always increased her arousal to fever pitches. She moved her hand with his, showing him the pulsing movements that she knew always worked for her. Together, they moved his fingers on her up and down, over and over, Leia writhing and moaning under his touch, until –

Leia cried out and shuddered beneath him, collapsing on the ground as waves of pleasure rolled through her, her hips rocking against Kier's hands. When she opened her eyes, Kier was looming over her, a huge grin on his face. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

She grinned back, still feeling dizzy from the endorphins. She'd done that before by herself, but it felt indescribable to have had Kier with her during it. "There's more where that came from."

He settled back onto her and shifted his hips and she could feel his hardness at her entrance, hot and ready for her. She took a deep breath – she _was_ nervous, but she knew that this was inevitable. She'd heard stories about unpleasant first times in losing one's virginity from her friends, and she wasn't expecting fireworks to light up Coruscant, but she instinctively tensed.

Sensing her tension, Kier looked at her "We can stop if you want – "

"No, no. Just be gentle. Please."

He nodded, and she knew she hadn't even needed to ask him. She let her knees fall apart and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He started with excruciating slowness, to the point she knew that it had to be killing him to be moving that slowly. She was slick and ready for him from his previous ministrations and it didn't hurt so far. "You can go further," she whispered.

He pushed in further, and she cried out as a sharp pain pierced her. She bit her lip and gritted her teeth – she had known it would hurt, but she had tried to prepare for this.

Kier's eyes widened. "I'm sorry – do you want me to stop – "

He was so annoyingly considerate sometimes. Leia shook her head. "Just give me a minute," She took a few deep breaths, tried to relax and the pain subsided for the most part.

She nodded at him and he pushed in further, until he was completely encased in her. They fit together perfectly, and every time he pushed against her walls, a spike of pleasure ran through her body. Her muscles tightened around him and she locked eyes on his. He started off slowly at first, almost hesitant, but then began a steady rhythm. She tried to match his thrusts with her own, locking her legs around the small of his back and moaning his name. " _Gods_ , Leia, I want you so bad – " he stuttered. The expression on his face and his words thrilled her that _she_ alone was causing this reaction in him.

She kissed him in response, running her hands through his dark hair. Every time he pushed within her a thrill of pleasure ran through her body, but she knew she wasn't close to climaxing again. And she also knew that Kier was probably going to kill himself trying to wait until she did if she didn't say anything. "You can come – it's okay."

"I want you to – "

She looked up and met his eyes, reassuring him. "No, it's okay. Go ahead – "

He groaned and speeded up his thrusts suddenly, their hips a blur against the soft grass. She clutched his shoulders tightly, trying to take as much of him in as possible. He thrust against her a few more times and then she felt a warm spurt between her legs and a deep groan escape his lips. She sighed shakily and relaxed her legs, exhilarated, and exhausted all at once suddenly.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, his skin glistening with sweat. Then he lifted his head up and kissed her, tenderly and lovingly. She hated to ruin the moment, but had to say it. "Kier – It's hurting – "

He withdrew immediately, and rolled over on the grass, their shoulders touching. She was still shaking, blood still roaring through her ears, the encounter she'd just experienced leaving her breathless. For a few moments, they lay there together, the only sound their rapid breathing.

Kier was the first to move, gathering her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she said truthfully. "A bit at first – but no. It was perfect." She meant it. She couldn't have envisioned a more perfect situation for her first time, with the man she was in love with, under a cloudless moonlit sky in the beautiful gardens of the Coruscant apartments.

A radiant smile spread across his face. "It was for me too. But you didn't come – "

" I did once." She smirked at him. "We can work on making me come twice next time."

"Awfully presumptuous there, aren't you?" he teased, jabbing her shoulder.

" _Well_ , my father's still away for the next few weeks so – " She gestured with her hand, grinning up at him.

He laughed. "Just make sure we hide the evidence when he comes home. I don't fancy having the Viceroy chopping my head off for corrupting his daughter."

"Naaaah," Leia laughed. "My parents adore you, I told you. But maybe they don't need all the gory details – "

He laughed, then his expression grew serious, holding her tightly against him. They gazed up at the stars under the moonlit sky. For the first time since she'd let Kier take down her hair, thoughts of the future – of what would happen to her world started to gnaw at Leia but she pushed them back. _Just for one night. You can try to save the galaxy tomorrow_.

"Do you know," Kier murmured, running his hand up and down her arm, "How lucky we are to have found each other? How in a galaxy of trillions we were able to come together?"

"I know." She had never imagined she could have found someone like Kier – someone who understood her completely, someone she could feel completely safe and cherished with, who accepted her for who she was. "I wish – I wish we could be like this forever. Just under this sky, me and you, no duties or responsibilities."

"I don't know if I can manage the no duties or responsibilities part – but we can. Be together. Forever, I mean." His eyes flickered up at hers. Sometimes Kier's shyness still came up from time to time, and she found it adorable each time.

"Promise me," she whispered. "Promise me we'll always be together." Even as she said it, the doubt of the future nagged at her, but she pulled him closer. "Promise me."

"I promise. Always and forever, Princess." He held her close. They lay there a long time, not speaking, just holding each other, until the moon and stars eventually disappeared and the sun sprinkled the sky in clouds of rose gold.


End file.
